1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for estimating video noise through temporal and spatial domain high frequency quantities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video processing includes a body of techniques for improving quality of video data, as well as modifying the video data. Some examples of video processing techniques include size conversion, contrast enhancement, deinterlacing, edge enhancement, and noise reduction. In addition to improving quality and/or changing properties of the video data, analysis techniques are also available, such as edge detection and feature tracking, which are paving the way for advances in video compression codecs and video conferencing applications.
One type of analysis that aids in performing many of the above-mentioned video processing techniques is noise estimation. Noise estimation is typically performed in either a spatial domain or in a time domain. However, the noise estimation may be biased if the video data contains detailed or textured regions, e.g. tightly-packed leaves of a tree.